Asleep at the Wheel
by Chaoskai
Summary: When Ash's life seems down, his soulution is to begin a new adventre out on the road. When Brock, Misty and May join back up with him...well lets just say he'll have more adventure than he barganed for!
1. Goodbye Pallet, Hello Adventure!

I do not own Pokemon, but I do own a rubber chicken! Ok, I'll shut up now.

_**Pokemon Transilation**_

_Thought_

_Gear? Check. Money? Check. Pokemon? Check. One last look at my hometown?_ 16 year old Ash Ketchum sighed, both sad, and happy. He took a look at Pallet town and could help but laugh. It was good to be on the road again. He might not be with his friends, but being on the road and seeing the world in all it's glory... it might just be what his life was missing for the past few days.

A few months before hand, Ash was drawn into a depressed state, feeling as if his life was missing something. It wasn't until he had an awsome Pokemon battle with Gary that he realized something. It might have been adventure, the thrill of battle, danger, exitement and humor that he was missing. So, with some made plans, 4 years worth of battling money, a model 2000 convertable and some camping gear, Ash began a new journey. When he expalaned it to his mother, he told her that he just wanted to do some soul searching. His mother didn't argue it and in fact told Ash that it would be best to wait for this date to do it.

So, Ash turned around and got in his car. Pikachu ran up and sat on Ash's shoulder as he got in the drivers side. _**Ready to go Ash?**_ the eletric mouse asked.

"Yup little buddy. From here on out, it's open roads, open fire meals and noterioty of the kind no one has heard of! Pikachu, let us begin this great adventure!" Ash then threw back his head and laughed. His raven black hair flew back as they drove off.

_**Hey, I know, if we are going to go on an adventure, what's an adventure without some mountian climbing gear? I mean for you. I can climb anything.**_ Pikachu suggested.

"Ya know, not a bad idea, but where could we find a store with climbing gear in it?"

_**Well I remember a place in Cerulean that has some climbing equipment!**_

"Well then...TO CERULEAN WE GO!"

***6 hours later*****

Brock Granite was beat. After having to play with his brothers and sisters all day, all he wanted to do was sit down and think of girls. Well he did that anyways all the time, but hey, he was Brock and Brock was Brock. (Authors Comment: Betcha Didn't get that did ya?) He walked down the street to the Pokemon Center to get some food for his Steelix. The sun was just setting in the west, bathing everything in a fiery red light. It was this same light by which Brock, Misty, Ash and May all parted ways, the guys with huge grins and the girls almost bawling in tears.

Brock had to laugh. Sometimes he had to admit, life wasn't anyfun without listening to Ash's stupidity or getting lost because of him. Or hearing the arguments between Misty and Ash. He knew that Misty really loved Ash from the bottom of her heart but because of her attitude, she was afraid of telling him.

Brock walked inside the Poke Mart and began to look in the rock asle when he heard it.

"So Pikachu, what did you say you wanted again?" came a voice over in the electric asle. Brock shook his head. Pure crazyness. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that was Ash's voice. He laughed quietly to himself but stopped when the voice replied, "Gotcha. Extra batteries...don't know why, but hey, you must have your reasons. Hey, Pikachu, imagine seeing Brock here! HAHAHAHA!" the voice laughed. Brock's eyes went wide and he grined. He snuck around the corner and looked. He was right. Ash Ketchum in all his foolish glory standing there with three packs of batteries and a dopy smile on his face. Brock quietly snuck up behind Ash and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yello? Can I help...HOLY HO-OH! Brock Granite or my eyes have already gone the way of the old Ketchums! Brocko!" Ash and Brock high fived and grined at one another.

"How have you been Ash! And why of all places are you here buying batteries?"

"Well the batteries are Pikachu's Idea and as for why I'm here...well...it's a long story..."

"Well...come over to my house and we can talk about it there?"

"Well Brocko...I might just take up that idea!"

"One question for Pikachu...Why the batteries?"

_**Well...if you must know...it's an attractor to a female...**_ Pikachu laughed nervously as Brock and Ash guffawed.


	2. Misty

I don't own Pokemon. I do though, own a large collection of Magic Cards.

**Brocks House**

"So you figure that an adventure would cure your depression?" asked Brock. Both guys were drinking a soda at Brocks house.

"Yeah. I missed the old days. I know you guys won't be there...but...hey, I'll manage. I'm a big boy now!" Ash joked. He took a large swig and cracked his knuckles.

"Now wait a minute, who says I don't want to come along?" Brock gave Ash an odd look.

"Well I thought you guys have lifes now, unlike yours truly."

This statement caused Brock to crack up, so hard in fact that soda shot out of his nose. "OW!" he cried. Then, after he dealt with the pain, he turned back to Ash who was laughing as hard as Brock. "A life? Ash, let me tell you something, here, I have no life. It's not like then...I have no girlfriend, I'm practicly a 24 hour baby sitter for my little brothers and sisters and most of all, no one complements me on my cooking. To be brutally honest with you Ash, life hasn't been any fun without you guys. Hell, I even miss getting lost beacuse of your stupid directions!" Brock sighed. "But it's not my place to butt into the trip without your permission, so...?

Ash gave him a "Are you kidding?" look and repied, "Of course Brocko! The more the merrier! But...what will everyone else say?"

"No one has to know."

"So...It would be a good idea to pack. Bring clothes and your camping gear. Oh and I suppose youll be the cook for the adventure?"

"Ash, that's like asking if the sun rises in the east. OF COURSE!" Brock stood up and looked streched. Then he replied, "I'll get packing. Where can I meet you?"

"Meet me by the Pokecenter." And with that Ash turned and left, Pikachu at his heels.

The next day...Misty's House

Misty was sad. She sat on her bed, sighing and holding a picture. The picture was of her and Ash when they all split ways. He was holding her with a grin on his face, but the grin was off kilter, and she could tell Ash didn't want to split ways, but was trying to be strong. Misty, on the other hand was for five minutes able to shed the tough image and cry like a baby after Brock and Ash's decision to leave. Ash needed some time alone. Ash...the very name caused her heart to beat faster and his image almost wanted to make her cry like she never cried before.

"MISTY! HURRY UP! WE'RE HEADING OUT FOR THE STORE SOON!" came a voice from down stairs.

"HOLD ON!" replied Misty as she began to put on her shoes.

When she was done she hurried downstairs. Her sister Violet was waiting. "Sorry you go stuck with me." Misty replied grudgingly. Violet laughed. "Oh nonsense! Now where did you want to go?"

"I wanted to head down to the mountian climbing gear place."

**A-1 Climbing Gear**

Misty sighed again for the fifteenth time the day. She was going to try to have fun on the little adventure she was going to have...but it wouldn't be truly fun without Ash. She stared at the rack in front of her. On the shelf were at least fifteen types of backpacks. God she hated choices. Or at least choices with too many options. As she was looking she heard the door creak open and a chillingly familar voice began to talk.

"So anywho, I told Duplica, she could go ahead and bitch all she liked, but I told her, I dealt with Cerulean's Gym Leader, and she can be the biggest bitch of them all. That shut up her up immedeatly. No one can out bitch Misty."

Misty gasped. _Could it be? Same stupid comments at the wrong place...same voice... could it be...him?_ The next comment though sealed her question. A second person replied, "Ash, this is Cerulean and I don't think we want to incur Misty's wrath especially on her home turf." It was Brock. Misty grinned and began to sneak up on the two who were walking over to the ropes.

"One, she no longer scares me. I've dealt with being stepped on too long and the first person who tries to step on me is gonna get it. Second I highly doubt that Misty will be here of all places. And third, why should she be angry at the truth?" Misty grimaced. _Yup. That's him. He seems more confident and arrogant...Time to fix that..._

Misty shuffled behind Ash and with a smooth movement, grabbed him and a headlock and replied, "What was that about me being a bitch?"

If Misty thought she knew Ash before, she got rid of all assmuations. Calmly and with an air of someone who was in complete control he replied, "Hello Misty. I told Duplica that you can be a meaner bitch than she can. Is there a problem with that?"

Misty gasped and let go of him. Standing there silently chuckinling was Brock and Pikachu on his shoulder. "BROCK!" Misty laughed. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. Then she let him go and gave Pikachu a kiss on the cheek which cause Pikachu to coo in delight. Ash grinned and replied, "No hug for me?"

Misty turned around and was about to give a smart ass coment when she saw it. _OHMYGODHE'SSOFREAKINGCUTE!!!_ Misty was shocked. Ash had, in her opinion gotten intensly cuter in the last three years she saw him. Dark raven black hair was brushed aside and his choclate brown eyes glowed with a matured mirth. So she settled with saying, "I'm torn between hugging the life out of you, Ash Ketchum, or killing you for that comment. So..."

Misty suddenly began to hug him as tightly as possible to Ash's embarresment and discomfort. Not to mention some pained ribs. "U-m OK...I can't breath..."

Misty finally let go of him and replied, "Ash, Brock I missed you so much." Tears began to form in the corners of Misty's eyes. "May I ask why you guys are here? I mean...I don't think it was for little ol' me was it?"

For the first time Ash said something very smart. "It wasn't in the beggining...But now I think it is the best reason."

Misty smiled beamingly at Ash and hugged him tightly a second time.

"Me and My fat mouth."Ash struggled to say.


	3. Smooth moves

I don't own Pokemon. I do own a large collection of Gamecube games

**Misty's house**

"That's...that's great..." Misty replied after Ash had gotten done with his explination of why he was out all the way in Cerulian. Still, for some reason, she didn't seem to happy. "So just you and Brock...any one else...like...another girl?"

"Well maybe May if we can find her. I figure that," Brock cut off Ash's reply with an elbow to the stomach."Whaddya to that for?"

"We figured that you had a life, unlike the two of us. But if you do wan't to come with us, we aren't going to stop you." Brock replied.

Misty smiled. "Really? Definetly! I'm sick of my sisters always picking on me, and for one thing, I'm bored here! In fact," Misty reached out a hand from across the table and mussed Ash's hair, "I miss being lost by Ashy-boy's directions."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" yelled Ash. Then with a hrumph, he replied, "If you do wan't to join us, you'd best be getting ready. I'm planning a trip to Mount Silver and now with the equipment that we have, we're going to be leaving soon, so if you are going to be having second thoughts..."

Ash was suddenly brought to his knees by Misty's almighty mallet. "Are you possibly hinting that you don't want me joining?" Misty growled with a forced smile on her face.

Ash gulped and nervously shot out, "Of course not! I mean, what adventure would be complete without the wonderful Misty?!" Misty, obvioiusly satisfied with Ash's awnser smiled for real and walked off. "I'll meet you boys at the edge of town by one of the fountians! See ya!"

With that Misty shooed the boys out the door and she went to go pack. Yes, it was good to be back together again."

Outside Brock laughed. "Nice play, Shakespere! Next I suppose you'll be telling Misty how beautiful she is."

"Shut up. I didn't feel like being hit with that dammed hammer again. I swear one of these days I'm going to throw that thing in the ocean. See how tough she is without it." And with that Ash walked to the car grumbling and growling. When Brock got into the car, Ash started it and then asked, "By the way, Brock, why'd ya invite her?"

"Ash, look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't miss her and that you don't like her, at least as a friend."

To this, Ash had no reply. He couldn't.

"Exactly. The girl missed us badly, I could tell. She missed you most of all. Serioiusly, Ashy boy? Someone has a girlfriend before I do..."

Ash didn't say anything in return. Just smacking Brock upside the head was awnser enough. They pulled out of the Cerulian Gym parking lot and drove off to the Pokemon Center._ **So guys, is Misty coming along?**_

"Yeah. She is. She said she is going to meet us on the outskirts of town. Might as well stop at the Pokemon Center, rest for a bit, and meet the wildcat."

_**Wow, the way you say that you make it seem as if you like her.**_

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" yelled Ash. "I DON'T LIKE MISTY!!!"

**Cerulian Outskirts**

"Where is that Ash...I swear, if he left me behind, I will hunt him down and kill him. Or at least maim him badly..." Muttered Misty. It was 6:00 and she had been waiting for an hour. _I mean, come on...We were such good friends...don't be so mean..._

Just then, a black converable pulled up into the parking lot. It was a park where one of the five fountians of Cerulian that surrounded Cerulian city. Out stepped Ash, Pikachu and Brock. Ash ran his fingers through his raven black hair and looked around.

"Yoohoo!" Misty called over to Ash. He wheeled around and waved to Misty. She ran up to the boys and replied, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, but Misty? Not that I don't want you to go with us, because, believe me, I love having the old gang toghether again, but...won't your sisters miss you?"

"Thanks for the concern, but they accepted the fact that I wan't to be with you guys again." Misty looked at Ash's convertable. "Nice. I like it. Could you pop the trunk so I can put my bags in there?"

"Uh, yeah. Hold on." Ash popped the trunk and loaded Misty's bags.

"So who's driving?" Misty asked.

"Me of course. It is after all, my car." Ash replied.

"Ok, so I get to sit up front." Misty stated.

"But I was up there first!" Brock protested.

"You got to sit up front to here though!" Misty countered.

"I don't care! I was here first!"

"I still get to sit here! Right Ash?" Asked Misty, putting on a pouty face.

"Come on Ash man, I was there first!"

HOW 'BOUT THE BOTH OF YOU SIT IN THE BACK, AND NO ONE SIT'S UP FRONT!?" yelled Ash. This shut up the both of them. Ash sighed. "Sorry, but I can't hear myself think with all this arguing. How bout this. Misty can sit up front Brock until we get to the next town. Then you sit up front until the next time, and so on and so forth."

Misty and Brock nodded and Misty got in next to Ash. Ash started the car and began to pull out. Brock streched and Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder, making him a bit nervous.

_This is more like it..._ thought Misty contented.


	4. May's return

**I don't own Pokemon. I do however own a Lord of the Rings Monopoly game.**

"Night of Fire, you'll have a night of fire!" the voice of Ash Ketchum carried over the whistling of the passing wind as he sang Inital D songs that the had on the CD player. Misty rolled her eyes and Brock laughed.

"So where are we camping out at tonight?" asked Misty. Ash gave her a funny look.

"Wait, you mean you aren't going to complain if we don't stay at a hotel or a Pokemon Center?" asked Ash, half joking.

"Yes, and do you have a problem with that?" replied Misty.

Ash just shook his head. "Well I figure we can get to Viridian Forest by nightfall. We'll camp out there, then in the morning catch a boat to Silver Port. From there we'll drive to the foot of the mountian and start the climb."

Brock's eyes raised. "Is it possible? Do I acually hear Ash Ketchum with a decent plan of action?"

"Yeah!" added Misty. "I mean, seriously, our Ash has grown to an adult in 3 years!"

"Oh shut it." Ash growled. "So tell me, what have you guys been doing ever since we split ways?"

Misty began, "Well, back to my gym duties, beaing half the people, giving the other half the badge, and plus having to deal with my famous sisters. Sat around also, and really didnt' do much. I mean it wasn't fun without you Ash...and Brock too!" Misty quickly added. Brock didn't say anything but he smiled slightly.

"Of course I did the same thing with the gym, plus I had to babysit my sisters and brothers. God, it was boring as hell."

"What about you Ash?" asked Misty.

"Eh, not much really. A few battles here and there, a couple collage classes in Legends and Pokemon linguistics. Became Professor's full time assisiant until I left and me and Duplica dated for a while until I broke up with her."

"Why?" asked Brock.

"I don't know...She didn't feel right. I mean, she wasn't like-" Ash stopped very suddenly.

"Who? She wasn't like who?"

"Never mind and don't ask again."

"I might know who..." Brock teased.

"Say it and I'll make sure you never have children." Ash threatend.

Brock shut up immedeatly. "Geeze Ash," Misty replied suprised. "You really have grown a spine, and a tough one at that..."

"Damn right I have." Ash then turned to the both of them and replied, "But I'm still the same ol jolly Ash I was. Just a little more mature."

Misty grinned. "And thank god to that!"

*That night in Viridian**

Ash yawned. They had gotten to the campsite Ash was planning on getting to by 5:00 so they decided to set camp and Ash went to go fish. Misty offerd to go along, but Ash replied that he'd be alright. That's when Misty replied that she mean't that as a statement, not as a question. Ash shut up and coincided. So there he sat, both him and Misty quietly fishing.

"Catch anything yet?" teased Misty. She had caught a ton of fish while Ash only caught two.

Ash glared at her. "Oh shut it." Misty raised one eyebrow.

"Sorry Mr. Grumpy Pants. I was just playing." Misty replied.

"Sorry. I got a little ticked. Why can't I catch anything?"

"Wrong bait?" Misty suggested. Ash shrugged and changed baits. Misty then got up and replied, "Well Ashy boy, I'm going to go and give these fish to Brock to cook. Don't spend too much time fishing. Otherwise your car will smell like fish and I'm sure none of us would like that."

"Yeah." Ash absentmindedly said before continuing fishing. Misty smiled inwardly. Ash could be a pain at times...but he was so precious.

Misty left and Ash just sat there. "Stupid fish. Hurry up and take the dang bait." Ash didn't notice someone behind him, sneaking quietly up. Suddenly he was suprised by a couple of arms wrapping tightly around him and a happy voice calling out, "Ash! It's so good to see you!"

Ash couldn't belive his ears. "May?!"

"Yup! I'm so happy I found you! What are you doing here?" May let go of him and sat down next to him, beaming happily. Ash grinned and put down his fishing pole.

"Well I could ask the same of you, May. For me, I'm continuing adventuring. I'm a bit restless. Misty and Brock joined me and we are heading to Mt. Silver. You?"

"Well I'm adventuring too..but it's lonely..." May nudged Ash with her elbow. Ash rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I don't see why you can't come." May squealed in happyness.

"Awsome! So where are the rest of the gang!?"

Ash got up and picked up his gear. "Follow me and I'll show you." May laughed and clung to his arm.

_Oh Geeze. This is going to be annoying._ thought Ash as he walked to the campsite.


	5. Friendly Rivals

I don't own Pokemon. I do own a gold plated LOTR ring though!

Brock was surprised, so was Misty. "May! How've you been?" asked Brock. He walked over to May and Ash. May was still clinging on to Ash's arm and it had already begun to fall asleep.

"Umm...May...if you could just...you know...get off my arm...I've lost all feeling in it now..." Ash asked nicely. May smiled and let go.

Misty would have gone over, but something made her feel funny when she saw May clinging to Ash like they were dating. Could it be...jelousy? Of course not. But still...Misty frowned a little. She didn't like it whatever it was. She also didn't like May hanging ont Ash. In fact, she liked that less than she did the feeling.

"Hey, Misty, aren't you going to come say hi to May?" asked Ash, snapping Misty out of her revery. She walked over to May and they shook hands. "It's good to have you back May!" Misty cheerfully replied. May laughed.

"Good to see you too! Ash is so kind. He said I could join you guys!"

Ash looked at Misty and Brock who looked back at him funny. "Hey, she has all the right you guys have to come back to the gang!"

Brock gave it a thought and grinned. "Hmm...I'll have to throw one more fish on the BBQ, but no problem!" May then reached around to a bag on her side. "I'll put up my tent over... here!"

May began to put up her tent right next to Ash's. Ash, who was too busy eating to notice just contined to eat. Misty on the other hand didn't like this at all. "Um..." Misty began. "It would probably best if you give people some space..."

May thought for a second and moved her tent over a little. Misty calmed down. _God Waterflower, you're over reacting! It's not like you like Ash, right? Well...I..._ Misty thought. She shook her head and went to go help May put up her tent.

Later on they had dinner and everyone went to go to their tents. Ash stayed up reading a book and Misty and May were doing what Ash sickenlingly called, "Girl Talk" Misty and May "offered" to have him join, but Ash replied, "No thanks. I like my life and my sanity."

"Hey, Misty?" asked May."

"Yeah?"

"Do you...Like Ash?" May whispered so Ash couldn't hear.

"No!"

"Awesome! That means I can have him!" May jumped up and down happily. She began to walk out of the tent when Misty stopped her.

"W-Wait! I'll tell you a secret, but if you tell anyone...I'll rip out your throat, as much as I like you as a friend."

May stopped and went back inside the tent. "What?"

"I-I-I...I love Ash from the very bottom of my heart...Yes! I said it!"

To this May frowned.

What's wrong?" asked Misty.

"This means...we'll be rivals..."

"I have an idea...we'll fight fair, but so we arent fighting each other! How's that sound?"

"Perfect! Let's shake on it!" So Misty and May shook hands. _To the victor go the spoils..._ thought Misty. _He's mine!_ May thought to herself. It seemed the war was on!


	6. Alligence

I don't own Pokemon. I do own Inital D music though.

Ash groaned. _Stupid birds. Woke me up._ Ash thought to himself as he got dressed. It was way too early in the morning to wake up. (In all reality it was only 7:00, but Ash wanted to sleep in. _Oh well. Maybe if I go jump in the river I can fully wake up._ So Ash got into his swimming trunks, softly whistled to call Pikachu over and headed down to the river.

_**So Ash, where are we going?**_

"Down to the river little buddy. Not so loud though. I really don't want to wake up Misty and May. They're a little easier to deal with when they're sleeping." Ash whispered.

_**Oh, sorry. I think I know how you feel. Give a Snorlax a crop and he takes a whole city...**_ Pikachu replied, using an old Pokemon proverb.

"Um...I don't get what you're nessicarily saying, but I'll probably have to agree with you little buddy." They finally got to the river. "Well Pikachu, we can do this in one of two ways: We can jump in the cold river and get the shock over with, but we might wake up the two devils. We could go into the river slowly, but the shock will probably be a little prolonged...What do you think?"

_**Do as I do.**_ Pikachu backed up, and ran foward. Then he jumped and straigtend out his body so he landed with little more than a tiny 'Sploosh'

Ash grinned. He did the same thing and he actually pulled it off with finess. Little more than a medium 'Sploosh' sounded. "How'd you learn to do that?"

_Eh, It's kinda natural. We Pikachu's are naturally smart in the ways of avoiding women._

"Eh, not all women are bad. I mean, May is really cheerful and Misty can be the sweetest girl in the world when she wants to be. Which, sadly is not very often." Ash swam back to the bank and sat down into the waist deep water. "You know, if this water was warm, this'd be a perfect spot to relax. I'll just stay here until the rest of the gang wakes up."

_**Good idea. I'll join you on that.**_ Pikachu jumped next to Ash, a little onto the smaller part of the sand bank.

Ash sat there and almost began to snooze off when suddenly a yell of "WHOO HOO!" sounded. Ash was jolted out of his revery and looked around to find where the yell came from Not seven feet from Ash, a grinning Misty floated. "I had to wake you up somehow!" she replied. Ash rolled his eyes. "So what are you guy's doing up so early?"

"Trying to awaken. We cant get fully back to sleep because of those infernal birds. I think they're conspiracing against me." Joked Ash. Misty swam up to him and Pikachu swam out to her.

"Well I went out for my daily swim. Like all good mermaids, I have to immerse myself in water to keep going for the day."

"Yeah, but aren't mermaids beautiful?" Ash asked, a large grin spreading across his face. Misty swam at him full speed, but Ash got back up onto the sand bank and ran away to a higher spot. Misty shook her fist at him.

"You get back down here and take that back!" Misty seemed a little upset.

"Allright, hold on..." Ash replied mischeviously. Then he jumped and yelled, "GERANIMO!!" When he landed, the wake of his splash drenched Misty and Pikachu. Ash began to laugh, but stopped when Misty swam very suddenly up to Ash and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Now I want you to say, 'Misty is the sweetest, most beautiful girl in the entire world and I'm honored beyond all compare to have her as a traviling compainon.'" Misty pulled Ash's arm a little to show she was serious.

"Well...I could say that...or..." Ash suddenly went under the water, spun around in a circle and without warning, kissed Misty on the cheek. Misty was stunned. Her hold went limp and Ash swam away laughing his head off.

"And that Pikachu, is how you deal with situations like that! Quick thinking and a good swallowing of pride! Let us flee for our lives!" Ash replied.

_**Did you really mean that kiss?**_ asked Pikachu curiously.

"Wha-? Of course not! It was to get away! I told you, a good swallowing of pride!"

Of course, Misty didn't hear the last part. She felt as if she were floating. Smiling she began to backstroke. _Ha! Take that May! First day of the war and he already kissed me!_ though Misty.

****Camp****

"And so with some quick thinking and a little pride swallowing, I managed to get out of another situation that might have cost me my life. And I lost less pride than if I had to say that stupid comment." Ash explained as he and Brock ate. Misty and May were off near the river with their Pokemon.

"I wonder if May will be jelous...?" Brock mused. Ash shook his head.

"Naw, it's all fun and games. And why should she be jelous?"

"Well, as with my theory with Misty, I think that May also likes you alot. You are just too stupid to figure it out."

Ash laughed softly, causing Brock to drop his fork. "W-Wait! You mean..."

"Oh, I know. But...I dont know. Part of me likes May because she is usually sweet most of the time...but...The other half loves Misty...Get the two together and, I get confused. So I just feign ignorance. It works great. They never suspect a thing."

"Holy crap Ash Ketchum, you are one wily fox. A confused wily fox, but a wily fox at that." Brock laughed. "Well if you want my opinion, I suggest you go with Misty. I can tell you'll do some irreparible damage to that poor girls heart if you choose May. But your choice is your choice. And eventually you'll be stuck in a situation where you can't feign ignorance. Then what will you do?"

"I-I...I dont know..."

****River****

"He kissed me!" Misty exclaimed to May. May giggled.

"I don't know...Ash seems the type that'll use that tactic to get out of the situation. Just because he kissed you, doesn't mean that you won. I've not yet begun to fight!" Misty and May both laughed.

"All right. We need terms of ending. You know, a point where we know Ash chooses one of us." Misty suggested. May nodded.

"A full kiss and a proclimation of love...how's that?" May asked.

"Perfect! That way we'll know if he's serious or not!" Misty and May shook a second time. This time though, Misty had an idea. They didn't agree on not having any help...

Later on, Misty and May came back to camp and everyone packed up. Ash loaded everything into the trunk and got into the car. "All right, since Brock and Misty got to ride up front already, it's your turn May. I'm just trying to make things fair here." May nodded and jumped up front with Ash.

"Awesome! I get to ride shotgun!" May exclaimed. Everyone buckled up and Ash began to drive towards the Silver Ferry. In the back, Misty was writing something down to Brock on a slip of paper.

_Hey, Brock, I need your help!_

_With what?_

_Me and May are in a friendly war of who can get Ash to admit that he likes one of us first. A full kiss and a proclimation of love is the ending point of the little "War."_

_Well I do support you and Ash together, so I'll help out. First though, you're going to have to admit to yourself that you love him. Do you?_

_Yes. I do._

_Good. Now, the way you've been towards Ash is good. Keep it up. Being nice is going to really tip the scales in your favor. For now, I'll try to keep Ash balanced so May can't tip the scales in her favor. We need to wait for the right moment to strike._

_Wow, you're good at this! Why don't you have a girlfriend? With this type of talk, you sound like you could get any girl!_

_Well, I'm actually looking for the right one..._

_Thanks so much Brock. You have no idea how much you're helping me._

_Well, I just think you and Ash belong together. And I'll do everything in my power to make that happen, no offence to May._

_Yeah. I'll be on the look out also. For anything that I can use to my advantage I mean._

_Good. Hopefully once we're traviling around Johto, we should be able to find the perfect chance. In fact, I'm already formulating a plan in my head..._


	7. Ocean

I don't own Pokemon. Happy? You'd better be. Otherwise I'll make a chicken eat your pants.

Ash sighed softly. The ocean had good, bad, scary, and enjoyable memories. The salty air actually made him feel better. Took his mind off of the girls. Which, anything that did that was good by his standards. The salty air, on the other hand, made May sick as a pig. This fit with Misty's plan perfectly. It allowed her to alone with Ash. She was on the oppisite side of the deck, formulating what to say. Finally she got her act together and walked towards him.

"Hey Ash. How're you doing?" Misty asked.

"Eh?" Ash turned around. "Oh, hey Mist. Good. The ocean air always makes me feel better." He turned towards the ocean. Misty stood next to him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Relaxes you doesn't it?"

"Yep." He streched and yawned. It was around noon and Brock was down flirting with the laidies below deck. They had gotten to the Ferry in better time than Ash thought and drove the car onto the ferry before Ash went to go relax. "So what are you and Brock scheming now?" Ash asked innocently

Misty froze. "W-w-why do you ask that?"

"Well I mean you and Brock were being so silent in the back seat, I figured you'd have to be scheming something. If its about that comment, or the kiss, then sorry. I mean, the comment I was just playing around with and the kiss was to get away from, well...a loss of pride, and I do have an ego to uphold."

Misty laughed. Ash was loathe to admit it, but he loved her laugh. It was the kind of laugh that you'd expect a mermaid to laugh like. "No, I'm not plotting anything against you, don't worry. I understand the situation. In fact, I'm sorry for twisting your arm behind your back, but I have an image to uphold." She winked at Ash and he laughed.

"Yeah. But those things, ego and image mask things sometimes ya know?" Ash said the comment, as if he were talking to himself.

"Like...emotions?"

"Yeah. Like emotions..."

"Like..." Misty swallowed. She was going into deep waters now. "Love?"

Ash involentarly winced. "Um, yeah. Like...that. That'll work. Heh. Listen to me, getting all philosophical. I've gotten to wise as I've gotten older. I gotta stop geting so smart."

"I don't know. I like it. I-I mean, it sounds better when you speak smarter. It makes people think better of you." Misty sighed. That was close.

"Really? Huh. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Mist." Ash turned back towards the cabin, putting his hands in his pockets. "Listen, I'm going to keep Brock from getting killed by those of the female perseision. Could you help May out with her sea sickness? It makes me feel bad when she's like that." Then he began to walk below deck.

Misty suddenly realized something. Ash wasn't calling her by her real name. He was using a pet name, almost as if he...No. She was just being delusional. _Curse you Ash. Now I have to go help my rival out. Phooey."_

****Below Deck****

"Whoah, Whoah, Don't kill him." Ash replied quickly as he came into view from above deck. There were three ladies who looked ready to murder his gym leader friend. They turned to him.

"He is acting like such an idiot though! Really now!"

"I know, I know. But you'll have to excuse him...he uh...he's not exactly what you'd call a ladies man, ya know? He's a nice guy though, and whatever he did, he probably didn't mean it.Let off him a litte, ya know?"

The ladies relaxed and turned to Brock. "We'll believe him. Once though! Next time..."

Brock quickly walked over to Ash and they both headed for someplace private. "Moron." Ash muttered as they headed over to the now empty mess hall.

"Thanks Ash. They would have made mince meat outta me."

"What'dya do?"

"I hit on them without knowing that they all had boyfriends."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, talk about it."


End file.
